


Loving Lee

by EllieAird



Series: Loving Lee [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Family, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: If someone asked her what the best part of her life was, Kara would immediately say that it was Lee. Maybe it was her laughter or they way she scrunched her nose when she smiled, but if she had to guess, she would probably say that it was her gorgeous eyes.





	Loving Lee

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, as always, all mistakes are mine.

If someone asked her what the best part of her life was, Kara would immediately say that it was Lee.

Green had always meant terror in Kara’s life. Kryptonite was so painful and dangerous that Kara had been traumatized because of it, but that was until she saw her eyes. Her eyes were the ones that had trapped her and since then, Supergirl hadn't been able to enjoy seeing any other shade of green. None was as perfect as the color in her girl's eyes.

She remembered when she held her hand for the first time. Kara had already gotten over her «controlling her strength phase» but when she had Lee in her arms, she couldn't help being as delicate as possible. She was aware of every movement she did so she didn't hurt her on accident while she kept thinking if it was possible that the Luthor ever loved her like she did.

To say that she had always loved her was completely accurate. Kara thought she had loved before, she really did but when Lee came into her life with her pale skin and her dark hair she realized that she had never loved as intensely as she did now. She could only explain herself when she compared her love with the sky.

 Brainy kept saying that it didn’t make sense, but Nia always tried to make him understand Kara’s point of view.

“So, do you know how we can see the stars shine from Earth every night, right?”

“Of course, Nia Nal. Although in the 31st century, they were far less visible.”

“Well, I wasn’t really bright in school so, would you mind explaining to me in simple words why can’t we see them in the day?”

“Not that hard to explain. I don’t even need to use my twelfth level intellect to answer that question. The stars are always there, but, when the sun comes out, its light is so bright that outshines the stars but, on the other hand, the moon is-“

“Enough. So the point is that although stars keep on shining, the sun is so bright that beats them all. Right?”

“Yes. But I still don’t understand how that can be relatable to Kara’s feelings”

Kara always loved to interfere when he got to that point.

 “My friends and family are my stars, Brainy. I love them and I always will. Doesn’t matter where they are, they always keep shining. They’re a constant in my life, even when I can’t see them. Even when we’re apart.

But as much as I love the stars. When the sun comes out, it doesn’t matter how much you try to see bright spots in the sky, you’re blinded by the sun’s light and that’s all you can see. Well, in my life, Lee is the sun”

Every time she made her point clear and left a confused look on Brainy’s face after going through the same argument over and over again, she always winked at Nia and chuckled all the way out.

The truth was that the brunette being her sun had more to it than just her brightness, but she knew that trying to explain that to Brainy would be far more complicated. He wouldn’t understand that for Kara, being next to Lee made her feel alive. That she gave her strength and that without her she was powerless. Her love for her was just like her relationship with the sun.

Alex always teased her.

 "Oh my god, Kara Luthor-Danvers. I can't believe you are so whipped"

But Kara only smiled lovingly and sometimes laughed with her sister. -"You are just jealous that she is mine" -Kara always responded, not bothering to defend herself from the accusations that she knew were true.

When she got married, most people didn’t understand her decision of taking her wife’s last name. Kara Danvers had already made a name for herself with her impeccable articles but she had good reasons behind her decision. Her professional career wouldn’t really be affected by adding another last name before Danvers. But it would immensely affect Lena’s perception of her own name.

Her wife had always felt the Luthor name like a burden and she couldn’t consider anyone that carried that name like her family, so, when Kara proposed, she made her intentions crystal clear.

“I fell in love with Lena Luthor and it is Lena Luthor the one I want to keep on loving. When people listen that last name again it will be to remember our achievements, the good things we are going to bring to the world together, and, although Lena Danvers has a nice ring to it, I will be damned if I ever break the L.L tradition of the Luthor household.”

She remembered Lena’s laugh mixed with her happy tears. She knew that this was a big step for her, always thinking she would ruin it or that she wouldn’t know how to be a good wife but Kara looked into her eyes before making the promise she would keep forever.

“I promise you there won’t be a home in National City as loving as ours.”

And with that she kissed her deeply before drying her tears.

She didn’t realize she had started crying quietly because of all the beautiful memories until she felt her face wet. She smiled without a care in the world feeling a warm body pressed against her. She saw her Lee and couldn’t hold back the tears.

Her perfect features. Her dark hair.  The way her tummy moved with every breath.

How had she been so lucky? What had she done that Rao had blessed her with this precious being? It was night time, but, as usual, Lee was as bright as the sun.

She sobbed and the girl moved next to her, Kara cursed herself for disturbing her peaceful sleep and the girl looked at her with sleepy eyes.

“Hello, sunshine. I’m so sorry for waking you up, Lee.”

Lee smiled and rubbed her face a little bit before staring back at Kara and flashing the cutest smile ever. Lee talked quietly while she yawned- “What time is it?”

And before Kara could answer, she felt Lena grumbling.

“It’s 2 am, Leah Luthor-Danvers and the big question is: why are you awake and why is Kara encouraging that?”

Kara laughed loudly and her 4-year-old daughter joined her laughter while pretending to hide from Lena.

“Oh Rao, Lee. I think we woke mommy, didn’t we?”

Lee sat down and looked at Lena.

“Jeju was crying, mommy. But now, she’s happy!”- Leah moved her little hands up and opened her arms to show her mommy how happy Kara was.

“Ok, now, would you please sleep little one?”

Lee didn’t answer, she just quickly closed her eyes and laid down in Lena’s arms. She put her hand in Lena’s neck.

“I love you”

Lena kissed her forehead and started caressing her hair until she heard the soft snores. Kara felt her heart burst with love because of the scene in front of her. Her wife’s eyes staring at their sweet Lee.

The little girl was all Lena, except for her signature smile, her smile was just like Kara’s.

Kara was sure that when Lee was born, another heart had appeared on her chest reserved exclusively for her two girls, because there was no way that Kara could fit all the love she had for them in her heart.

“Why were you crying, darling?”

“Out of happiness. I can’t believe I have you. I can’t believe you gave me Leah and she’s the perfect mixture of us. I can’t believe I love you and Lee this much.”

Lena smiled and blew Kara a kiss, unable to move because of their daughter, before she fell asleep.

“We love you, Supergirl”

 

If someone asked her what the best part of her life was, Kara would immediately say that it was Lee. There was no one that could resist loving the littlest Luthor of the pack.

Green had always meant terror in Kara’s life. Kryptonite was so painful and dangerous that Kara had been traumatized because of it, but that was until she saw their eyes. Their eyes were the ones that had trapped her and since then, Supergirl hadn't been able to enjoy seeing any other shade of green.

No matter how hard she tried, nothing was as perfect as the color in her girls’ eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Sango-blep to give me a little Lee cuddling with her mommy and her Jeju. Is that too much to ask?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I also hope that it wasn't too predictable and you guys actually believed Lee was Lena. But you are all too smart for those little tricks! Maybe I will turn this into a series of one-shots of Lee and her two superhero mommies. 
> 
> Comments really make me happy, so they are not only welcomed, but encouraged :)


End file.
